Can't Take It Anymore
by Little Cho
Summary: Ini adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi terhadap semua godaan yang Sungmin tebar padanya. (failed baget XD) / Sial! Kenapa kelinci itu lagi-lagi menggodaku! Kau membuatku tak tahan Sungmin, jangan salahkan aku/ /Apakah si Cho idiot itu tidak tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkannya? Bodoh./ KYUMIN/ YAOI/ OS/ rated mesum.. enJOY


Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Pair : KYUMIN

Rated : M for mesum

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama memendam perasaan satu sama lain. Sungmin selalu menggoda Kyuhyun dengan gaya imut dan nakalnya, sebagai salah satu usahanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Jika selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berhasil mengatasi godaan Sungmin, apa yang akan terjadi saat dimana Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan segala hasrat terpendamnya pada Sungmin?

YAOI, OOC, Typos, DLDR

.

.

**Can't Take It Anymore**

**.**

**.**

**© Little Cho (Cho Sun Kyu) ©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk berselonjor di dorm ruang tamu sore itu. Berpura-pura serius menonton TV, padahal sebenarnya matanya lebih fokus mengamati ruangan—lebih tepatnya seseorang, disebelahnya. Dimana Sungmin, yang dengan sangat _childish_nya, sedang mengadakan pesta minum teh dengan boneka-boneka kelincinya—lagi. Saat itu, Sungmin sedang membuat mimik wajah _Kissy_—memajukan kedua belah bibir menggodanya dengan sangat lucu— untuk Mr. Bunny, salah satu boneka kelincinya. Ia hendak memberikan satu ciumannya pada Mr. Bunny, namun kemudian gerakannya terhenti saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Seseorang itu—Kyuhyun, sedikit tersentak saat mata _foxy_ milik Sungmin menangkapnya basah tengah memperhatikannya lekat. Masih dengan "kissy face"nya, Sungmin tersenyum jahil melihat sang _maknae_ yang diam membeku, lalu..

Smooch~

Dengan nakal Sungmin memberikan satu ciuman jarak jauh pada Kyuhyun dengan gaya yang sangat imut dan seksi yang di akhiri dengan cengiran centil ala Sungmin.

DEG! o/o"

'_Sial! Sial! Sial! __Mengapa __namja kelinci itu__ harus begitu__ keterlaluan__imut dan seksi__ sepanjang waktu?__ Sial! Lagi-lagi dia menggodaku!' _Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

Dan lihat! Sekarang namja penyuka pink itu dengan innocentnya kembali sibuk menciumi satu persatu boneka kelincinya. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja hampir membuat orang lain terkena serangan jantung mendadak? Aish!

Sejak Kyuhyun bergabung dengan Super Junior, ia telah jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sungguh tidak benar-benar menginginkan itu, jatuh cinta kepada _hyung_nya sendiri. Dia sendiri belum berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini, seksi, _cute _dan kekanak-kanakan seperti yang Sungmin lakukan sekarang, sungguh hanya membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera bercinta dengannya.

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan bagaimana cara kerja otaknya dalam mendeskripsikan _hyung_nya yang satu ini. Entah bagaimana di mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin-nya selalu terlihat cantik dan seksi. _Oh my_, Kyuhyun sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana dia tengah mengagumi indah setiap lekukan tubuh _hyung_nya.

Tampaknya Sungmin sekarang terlihat lebih seksi dan lebih lagi dari hari ke hari. Seperti yang baru terjadi kemarin, saat Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya—dan Kyuhyun, dengan membawa setumpukan selimut yang mungkin hendak ia cuci, disaat yang sama pula Kyuhyun berbelok bermaksud masuk kedalam kamar mereka untuk menemui Sungmin. Praktis hal itu membuat kedua namja yang berbeda tinggi badan itu bertabrakan dan jatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun bersumpah, menatap mata bulat bening milik Sungmin dari jarak sedekat ini adalah pemandangan yang lebih indah dari apapun, membuat seluruh persendiannya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Tepat setelah itu tampak seolah-olah Sungmin seperti mendesah. Dengan gerakan seduktif Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun, dan dengan suara serak seksinya ia berkata, "Kyuuh~ kau berat..." Arrgh! Apakah itu tidak terdengar menggoda?

Kemudian, saat Sungmin berada di dapur beberapa malam sebelumnya, ia tengah serius menikmati es lolinya ketika Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, tanpa pikir panjang ia berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sungmin kerjakan, karena tidak biasanya Sungmin masuk dapur pada jam-jam seperti ini. Mata Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan Sungmin yang ternyata juga tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

DEG! Urgh! o/o"

Dengan penuh semangat Sungmin mengisap dan menjilati seluruh es loli miliknya. Sial! Kenapa itu terlihat menggiurkan sekali di mata Kyuhyun? Bukan es lolinya melainkan adalah Sungmin nya. "Kyuuh~ kau mau es loli?" suara tenor itu sengaja Sungmin buat seseduktif mungkin. Kyuhyun melihatnya, lidah mungil itu dengan pintar naik turun menjilati es loli yang sudah setengah meleleh di tangan Sungmin. Susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha menelan ludahnya. Whoa! _M__y my my_, itu kesalahan Sungmin yang sangat bodoh.

Atau di saat malam menjelang mereka tidur. Dengan manja Sungmin berkata pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia ingin tidar di tempat tidur yang sama dengan magnaenya itu. Dengan beralasan dia selalu bermimpi buruk, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengijinkan Sungmin tidur di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya.

"Kyuuh~ nyanyikan lagu untukku~" Sungmin merangkak mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya memeluk pinggang dongsaengnya erat sekali. Tidak lupa ia menggesekkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun mencari kehangatan dari _maknae_ kesayangannya, benar-benar seperti _puppy_. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur nyenyak kalau seperti ini. _Gosh, I'm on fire!_ batin Kyuhyun menjerit sengsara.

_See_? Hyungnya yang terkenal dengan _aegyo_ alami tingkat tinggi itu sepertinya berniat untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dia selalu membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan segala tingkah manja yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Haaah~" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

Tapi Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tidak terlihat seperti dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Sungmin memang berlaku seperti dia apa adanya dan seperti dia yang biasanya, hanya saja efek dari aegyonya itu berbeda pada diri Kyuhyun. Mau bagaimanapun, Sungmin memang terlihat selalu menggoda di matanya. Ketika ia melihat kembali ke arah Sungmin, sesuatu dalam pikirannya mendesak keluar. Dia sedikit termenung.

_'Argh! __Apa lagi yang __harus aku lakukan__ lakukan?!__'_ disisi lain Sungmin berpikir dengan marah pada dirinya sendiri. _'__Apakah__ si namja__ idiot i__tu__ tidak tahu bahwa __aku benar-benar menginginkannya__?!__'__  
_  
Sama seperti Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Sungmin juga menaruh hati pada _dongsaeng_nya. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat. Dia selalu berusaha keras untuk membuat Kyuhyun jatuh pada pesonanya. Tetapi tidak peduli apapun yang dia lakukan, itu tidak berhasil. Berkali-kali Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun, itu juga tetap tidak membuat sang magnae menyerah dan menyerangnya. Padahal Sungmin yakin, bahwa Kyuhyun juga tengah menahan hasratnya setiap kali Sungmin menggodanya. Tapi pertahanan diri namja tampan itu kuat sekali, membuat Sungmin tidak habis pikir. Sungmin menginginkannya. Ini buruk. Tapi, ia bersedia untuk bersabar. Menunggu Kyuhyun-nya datang sendiri padanya itu jauh lebih baik.

Ketika Sungmin menatap kembali pada Kyuhyun, ia melihat orang itu tiba-tiba bangun dari sofa dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menariknya dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Ketika mereka tatapan mereka bertemu, Sungmin bisa melihat nafsu yang begitu besar di mata Kyuhyun.

"Ikutlah! Aku—" Kyuhyun mulai berkata.

"Kyu, aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan," kata Sungmin. Tanpa di duga, ia mulai memimpin jalan ke kamar mereka berdua, "..dan kau harus tahu berapa lama aku sudah sangat menginginkan ini."

Kyuhyun agak bingung, tapi ia gembira setelah tahu bahwa Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama. Segera setelah mereka masuk ke ruangan bercat merah muda, Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Pada saat ia berbalik, Sungmin sudah sibuk melepas baju santai berwarna baby blue lalu meluncur melepas celana piyama Hello Kitty miliknya. Kyuhyun bergegas untuk membantu dan, tada! Sungmin sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun sekarang.

Hmm, Kyuhyun jadi berpikir, kelincinya ini ternyata memang nakal. Dan kelihatannya dia sudah sangat tidak sabar—sama seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak ada celana dalam bermotif lucu hari ini, Minnie? Aku benar-benar berharap kau mengenakan celana dalam bermotif kelinci milikmu itu. Kau tahu, celana itu membuatmu terlihat berkali-kali lipat sangat menggemaskan. " goda Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku punya celana dalam bermotif kelinci?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Haha, aku sangat ingat bagaimana aku tidak bisa melepaskan mataku pada tubuh indahmu setiap kali kau berganti pakaian. Dan kau seolah sengaja memakukan hal itu,memamerkan tubuh polosmu ke hadapanku."

"O-oh." Jawab Sungmin, sedikit malu.

Sungmin mulai merasa sedikit gugup. Tapi ia menginginkan Kyuhyun! Sehingga ia mengabaikan kupu-kupu yang seolah berterbangan di perutnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, tanpa sungkan Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir Sungmin dengan cara yang posesif sekaligus seksi. Tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin sambil tangan Sungmin yang melilit pinggang Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun saat namja itu terlihat membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Sungmin meminta izin untuk masuk dan mulai menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya.

Sementara di saat itu, saat Sungmin menyadari seberapa besarnya ia menginginkan Kyuhyun adalah ketika namja tampan itu mulai menciuminya turun ke bawah. Melewati dagu mungilnya, turun ke leher jenjang putihnya, dia menggigit kecil leher putih itu. Lalu semakin turun untuk menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya di sekitar nipple kemerahan Sungmin dan berakhir dengan menciumi secara liar perut sedikit berisi milik Sungmin.

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Sungguh perlakuan Kyuhyun ini membuat sesuatu di selakangannya semakin menegang.

Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali ke atas, menggapai bibir Sungmin, lalu dimulai kembali ciuman yang semakin berapi-api.

"Mhh, Kyu!" pertahanan Sungmin runtuh, dia benar-benar merasa tidak tahan ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengusap sesuatu yang sudah menegak di selakangannya. Sesuatu yang sedari tadi terabaikan sudah sangat mendesak minta dimanjakan. "A-ah, di sana!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya di atas junior tegang Sungmin dari dasar ke pangkal, mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sekitar lubang kecil junior itu dengan gerakan menggoda dan mengolesi precum yang menetes ke seluruh junior Sungmin. Gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat seiring dengan desahan seksi yang terus meluncur dari mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya melesak ingin keluar. Dia membutuhkan rangsangan yang lebih daripada ini. Dengan tidak sabar, Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya hendak menggapai juniornya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu melakukannya sendiri, Ming." kata Kyuhyun menepis lembut tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus, "A-aku sudah tidak tahan Kyuu~"

"Ya, aku tahu.." Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan tangannya di junior Sungmin.

"Y-yah, kenapa kau malah berhenti Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mengerang kesal karena kehilangan kontak ransangan dari sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin kau datang sebelum aku bisa memasuki dirimu, Minnie."

Sungmin tiba-tiba menunduk dan melihat junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus celana lengkapnya. Kasihan sekali dia terabaikan, pikir Sungmin. _Namja_ imut itu mulai memimpin Kyuhyun ke tempat tidurnya. Didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan gerakan seksi sehingga _namja_ jangkung itu terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang di atas kasur. Sungmin merangkak mengangkangi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan bokong polosnya di atas selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk dan memulai kembali pagutan mesranya bersama Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak membelai dada telanjang Kyuhyun. Digodanya dua tonjolan kecil di dada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah berdiri tegak itu.

Sungmin terus melakukan itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu. Diangkatnya bokong Sungmin lalu dia dudukan di atas perutnya. Membiarkan junior Sungmin bergesekan dengan perutnya. Kyuhyun melepas celananya dengan tidak sabaran. Hingga akhirnya kedua namja yang tengah bergumul di atas kasur itu sama-sama dalam keadaan _naked_.

Sungmin yang mengetahui itu dengan sengaja menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat keras. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka Sungmin membuat gerakan senakal ini.

Tidak mau kalah, tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka yang semakin panas kedua tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meremas _butt_ penuh milik Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun membelai _hole_ Sungmin dengan telunjuknya dengan gerakan menggoda. Sungmin kalah, dia melepas pagutan bibirnya karena tidak tahan menahan desahan yang semakin menggila.

"Ahh.. Mmhhh.. Kyu~ kau begitu pandai dalam hal ini .." kata Sungmin sambil mulai mencium ke bawah leher Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun juga mendesah, akhirnya menciumi tubuh Kyuhyun penuh gairah hingga ke garis pinggangnya. Menggigit, menghisap, menggoda dan membelai apa saja di mana Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

"Aish! Ming, jangan menggodaku." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kepala Sungmin yang turun lebih lanjut.

"Mengapa aku bisa sangat tergila-gila padamu Kyu?" ujar Sungmin sambil mensejajarkan kepalanya di depan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah tegak sempurna.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran Kyuhyun kosong ketika hembusan napas panas Sungmin menerpa kejantanannya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali kenikmatan demi kenikmatan yang ia terima dari perlakuan Sungmin. Dia merasakan letupan-letupan gairah yang semakin membakar ketika di rasakan lidah Sungmin menggoda kepala juniornya. Sungmin mengurut perlahan junior Kyuhyun dan perlakuannya itu mendapat respon luar biasa dari Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu mengerang tertahan dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Sungmin menyeringai melihat itu. Dia melakukan lagi aksi nakalnya. Sungmin tahu benar Kyuhyun pasti sudah tidak tahan, tapi dengan sengaja Sungmin hanya memberi kecupan kecil di junior Kyuhyun. Dia hanya mengecup-ngecup seluruh junior Kyuhyun mulai dari pangkal hingga unjungnya. Sungmin terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya. Ternyata menggoda Kyuhyun dan membuatnya frustasi sangat menyenangkan.

"_Damn you_, Lee Sungmin! Berhentilah menggodaku!" erang Kyuhyun keras. Dia meremas kasar rambut Sungmin. Lalu menenggelamkan kepala Sungmin pada selangkangannya. Memaksa _namja_ imut itu untuk memuaskan juniornya.

Sungmin menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia menghisap junior tegang Kyuhyun. Tidak sepenuhnya masuk, karena ukurannya yang besar dan panjang. Sungmin mengulum dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Menggigit, menggesekkan giginya pada junior bengkak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerang semakin hebat. Gigitan kecil dari gigi nakal Sungmin terasa seperti aliran listrik dengan tegangan tinggi yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, memberi akses lebar pada Sungmin agar lebih leluasa menikmati juniornya

"Shhh~ Ming… ouhh~ Sung..min ahh..." Kyuhyun meracau tidak itu membuat Sungmin tergelitik untuk melakukan hal yang lebih pada junior Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepas kulumannya, berganti menjilati seluruh permukaan junior dari pangkal hingga ke ujung, lalu kembali mengulum junior Kyuhyun. Terus seperti itu. Saliva bercampur _precum_ terlihat menetes mengalir keluar turun ke tangan Sungmin, sebagian mengotori pipi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terlihat semakin menggairahkan. Sesekali diremasnya _twins ball_ Kyuhyun yang menggantung, seolah memancing sesuatu untuk segera keluar.

Nafas Kyuhyun semakin tersengal. Dia merasa juniornya berkedut kencang. Rupanya rangsangan yang Sungmin berikan sangat luar biasa. Tapi tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh keluar sekarang. Kyuhyun melepas paksa kuluman Sungmin, dia mendorong Sungmin sehingga keadaan menjadi terbalik, Kyuhyun yang mengangkangi Sungmin sekarang.

"Kau sangat nakal, Ming. Harus mendapat hukuman dariku.." Kyuhyun menatap penuh nafsu pada Sungmin. Sungmin dengan matanya yang sayu, wajahnya mengkilat karena peluh bercampur _precum_ milik Kyuhyun dan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang pasrah. Hidangan mantap, pikir Kyuhyun.

Segera saja Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka itu. Kembali menguasai bibir Sungmin sepenuhnya. Desahan disertai bunyi kecipak terdengar sangat erotis dan saling bersahutan di dalam kamar itu. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia menyambar junior tegang Sungmin lalu mengocoknya dengan gerakan tidak sabaran.

"Kyuu!" Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika mendapat rangsangan di titik tersensitifnya. Tapi dia tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun, dia malah menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun membuat ciumannya semakin dalam.

Kyuhyun melepas paksa ciuman mereka. Dia menjilati saliva yang membasahi dagu Sungmin lalu menggigitnya kecil. Turun ke bawah dan membuat banyak jejak kepemilikan di leher putih Sungmin.

"Kyuuniehh~" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terlihat semakin seksi di mata Sungmin dengan rambut awut-awutan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Dia menunggingkan bokong seksi Sungmin sementara kepala Sungmin terkulai lemas di atas bantal.

"Kyuu.. apa yang kau—AHH!" Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, sangat terkejut ketika _hole_ yang sedari tadi sudah berkedut minta diisi dibelai oleh ibu jari Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendesah tak karuan, bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun menggodanya disana. Membuat Sungmin serasa ingin meledak.

Kyuhyun menatap lapar _hole_ pink milik Sungmin. Dia terus menggoda dengan membelai _hole_ itu dalam satu garis tarikan. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada salah satu bokong bulat nan penuh milik Sungmin. Dia mencium bokong putih itu, sesekali mengigit kecil dengan gemas meninggalkan banyak bercak merah disana. Lalu berpindah pada sisi satunya, kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Oh sial! Kyuhyun sangat tergila-gila pada tubuh Sungmin. Dan ini adalah saatnya ia menikmati dan mengecap setiap inci tubuh Sungmin dengan senang hati.

Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya, lalu menggoda _hole_ Sungmin dengan mengitari _hole_ pink itu dengan kepala juniornya, sesekali menggeseknya naik turun tanpa mau memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam _hole_ itu. Dan tentu saja perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin menderita.

"Ouhhh Kyuuu~ kumohon.. jangan lakukan itu~" Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar permohonan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dia mengisap jari-jarinya sejenak, kemudian menyodokkan satu ke dalam hole Sungmin.

"Ahh.. KYU! Oouhh…" Sungmin meremas kuat bantal yang menjadi penyangga kepalanya. Sedikit kecewa, bukan jari Kyuhyun yang Sungmin inginkan melainkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Kyuhyun mengeluar masukan jari panjangnya dengan keras, diikuti dengan erangan panjang dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri mendesah pelan. Merasakan getaran dari dalam hole Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan kendali. Dia ingin segera merasakan panasnya dan dinding ketat _hole_ Sungmin dalam dirinya. Tapi dia harus mempersiapkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu, dia tidak ingin Sungmin terlalu kesakitan saat dia memasuki dirinya nanti.

Segera Kyuhyun memasukkan dua jari, membuat Sungmin mengerang lagi. Sungmin akan datang, walau berusaha menahannya tetapi tampaknya dia tidak bisa menguasai diri lagi. Sama seperti saat Kyuhyun memasukkan jari ke tiganya, Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan yang lebih keras. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal untuk meredam erangannya.

"K-Kyuuu~ sudah.. aku s-sudah tidak tahan.. ahh.. aku ingin kau... sekarang~" Kata Sungmin dengan suara menggoda, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak tahan.

Kyuhyun mencabut paksa ketiga jarinya. Dia sengaja menggantung orgasme Sungmin.

"Kyuuu!" Sungmin mengerang kesal.

"Kau harus menungguku, Ming.." Kyuhyun membalikan kembali tubuh Sungmin. Dia meraih _oil lube_ yang ada di laci nakas terdekatnya. Melumasi juniornya sendiri agar tidak membuat lecet _hole_ perawan Sungmin.

"Ah! Kyuhyun! Cepat.., aku membutuhkanmu didalamku, sekarang~ " pinta Sungmin, tidak pernah membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dalam hidupnya.

"Teruslah meminta, Ming .." Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya yang telah berkedut sempurna sebelum mempersiapkannya di depan lubang mengerut milik Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun mendorong dirinya memasuki Sungmin dalam sekali sentakan.

"AHH!" Sungmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang menyangga pinggangnya. Dia terlalu kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan dirinya penuh oleh junior besar Kyuhyun. Tangan keduanya saling meremas, saling berbagi kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

Kyuhyun sengaja memberi jeda terlebih dulu, memberi waktu Sungmin untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan hal yang asing dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. Sungmin bisa melihat itu, ada gairah, nafsu dan cinta di dalam mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, membuat Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum. Bahasa tubuh keduanya cukup menggambarkan betapa keduanya sangat menginginkan hal ini.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin siap ketika Sungmin menggeliatkan pinggulnya naik turun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti isyarat Sungmin mulai bergerak. Pertama dengan gerakan lambat, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan betapa ketat dan nikmatnya lubang Sungmin yang mencengkeram kuat juniornya.

"Ouhhh Ming.." Kyuhyun menggerakanpinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan yang konstan. Kemudian bergerak lebih cepat, memancing gerakan di daerah yang berbeda, mencoba untuk menemukan satu tempat yang akan membuat Sungmin meminta lebih.

"Oh! Kyuuu~ disitu~ lakukan terus disitu.. ahh~" pinta Sungmin. Dia mengangkat dagunya, mulutnya yang terbuka terus mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan, hidungnya kembang kempis menandakan dia tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang terus menghujam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia terus menghujam satu spot kenikmatan Sungmin dengan gerakan yang semakin liar.

"Ahh, ahh! Kyuuu, aku.. aku mau—AHH" satu sentakan keras dari Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin pada puncak kenikmatan yang Sungmin inginkan. Sungmin mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya terhempas lemas.

Kyuhyun tahu itu tapi dia tidak berniat memperlambat sodokannya. Kyuhyun masih belum orgasme. Sungmin kembali mengerang, tubuh bagian bawahnya masih dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun. Tegangan itu kembali membakar tubuh Sungmin, membuat juniornya kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ming… k-kau begitu .. ketat..." Kyuhyun hampir keluar. Dia tahu dia akan datang. Begitu dekat ..

Sungmin merasakan junior Kyuhyun berkedut di dalam dirinya. Dia tahu namja tampan itu akan segera orgasme. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerak pinggulnya, sesuatu dalam perutnya ingin segera melesak keluar.

"Kyuuuh~"

"Ming.. Ahhhh!" erangan panjang keduanya menandakan mereka mencapai orgasme bersama. Kyuhyun memuntahkan cairannya di dalam Sungmin. Sungmin mengejang sedikit di bawahnya merasakan _hole_ nya penuh akibat cairan Kyuhyun yang berhamburan.

Kyuhyun jatuh di atas Sungmin, mencoba menstabilkan napas yang tak beraturan. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik diri dari Sungmin dengan sisa tenaganya. Dia berbaring di samping Sungmin yang juga tengah meraup oksigen dengan rakus, mengamati wajah lucu Sungmin. _Namja_ imut bergigi kelinci itu terlihat mengantuk.

"Kyu~" rengek Sungmin dengan manja, dia merangkak kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Ambilkan Mr. Bunny untukku, cepat .." kata Sungmin samar-samar.

"Ming.. kau sangat memuaskanku.. kau hebat.." dikecupnya kening Sungmin lembut.

"Ya.. ternyata benar bermain denganmu jauh lebih mengasyikan daripada dengan Mr. Bunny"

"Kau ini. Tapi kurasa memang begitu, haha. Makanya, mulai sekarang kau harus selalu bermain denganku, tinggalkan Mr. Bunny-mu itu, arachi?"

"Oh, begitu kah? Kau harus meminta ijin dulu pada Mr. Bunny." kata Sungmin kekanakkan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ming.."

"Nee?"

"_Saranghae_. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh. Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyu. Tidak apa menunggu lama, kalau hasilnya aku bisa mendapatkan dirimu seutuhnya seperti ini." jawab Sungmin sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar. Dia mengecup singkat bibir merah Sungmin. Melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin sebelum berkata, "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, menautkan kakinya diantara kaki Kyuhyun. Menutup matanya dengan perasaan yang luar biasa bahagia. Tidak sabar menunggu hari esok dan hari-hari berikutnya bersama Kyuhyun—_namja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

"_Jaljayo_, Kyuhyunie.."

.

.

**END**

.

.

Hyyaaaa dasaaar aku malah datang bawa ff baru yang sangat gj~~ biarin ya, abis gatel pengen post wakakakaa.. T T twoshoot punyaku masih dalam proses soalnya.

Intinya sih lagi pengen ber-naughty ria sama KyuMin kwaaaak~ XD nc nya umum banget ya huooo itu berdasarkan fantasi liarku tentang KYUMIN, Cuma ada begitu hohoho~ (laknat banget ya T T)

Review juseyeoooo~


End file.
